


Reencuentros en la tercera semana (después de Thanos)

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Esa sudadera es mía.Es el primer pensamiento de Tony. Es un primer pensamiento tan estúpido que se irrita inmediatamente consigo mismo y ya no es capaz, ya no es capaz de intentar llevar el reencuentro con el aplomo que tenía pensado.





	Reencuentros en la tercera semana (después de Thanos)

_Esa sudadera es mía._ Es el primer pensamiento de Tony. Es un primer pensamiento tan estúpido que se irrita inmediatamente consigo mismo y ya no es capaz, ya no es capaz de intentar llevar el reencuentro con el aplomo que tenía pensado.

Echa un rápido vistazo al resto de la habitación ( _qué cojones te importa que lleve tu ropa, qué coño importará eso_ ) y todo lo que puede ver son cartones de pizza y superhéroes fracasados repartidos por el salón de la zona comunal del cuartel general. Es una escena idílica. La típica escena idílica con la que Tony fantaseaba inconscientemente hasta hace dos años. _A Peter le encantaría-_

La sudadera es suya y lleva el pelo algo más largo y una barba espesa y oscura que Tony nunca se habría imaginado en la cara del muy recto Capitán Am-

Hace dos horas que alcanzaron la atmósfera terrestre y Tony llega sobreaviso, sabiendo ya quiénes han sobrevivido, pero necesitaba verles, necesitaba confirmar-

(Tony interrumpe sus pensamientos una y otra vez, desde hace años. Sanos mecanismos de supervivencia.)

-Guau -un solo paso le introduce en el salón, bajo los haces de luz cálida que la iluminan-, ¿a quién tenéis pagando las facturas de todo esto? -porque no se le ocurre nada peor que decir y de hecho hay pocas cosas peores que podría decir. Y Tony puede ser muchas cosas, pero entre ellas siempre destacan lo de ser muy listo y muy gilipollas.

-¡Tony! -lo gritan varias voces al mismo tiempo. Steve deja caer una taza al suelo.

 

(Volver a la Tierra les ha llevado tres semanas, según Friday. Durante las primeras horas tras la derrota, con las cenizas de Peter en las manos, Tony pensaba que no había motivo para irse de aquel planeta muerto pero la realidad le sorprendió como una bofeteda y un cubo de hielo en su espina dorsal: comprobar que Pepper estaba bien, comprobar si Rodhey, si Ste- 

Nebula se encargó de todo: aprovechar el depósito para llegar hasta el planeta habitado más cercano, evitar las zonas de mayor caos post-Thanos del borde exterior. Conseguir otra nave más adecuada, elegir el camino más rápido hasta la Tierra. Tres semanas.

Friday le recibió en la estratosfera, con la voz más emocional e incrédula que le ha oído hasta la fecha.

(-¡Jefe!))

 

-Eso me temo -responde Tony y tuerce un poco el gesto al escuchar su propia voz, demasiado alejada de una broma, demasiado cerca de la honestidad.

Todos se ponen en movimiento a la vez. (No, no todos.) Wanda se levanta del sofá con los ojos muy abiertos y la cara pálida y las manos en el estómago, exactamente en el punto donde Tony tiene una enorme y reciente cicatriz. Rodhey se lleva las manos a la boca y está llorando, le tiembla todo el cuerpo. Natasha da un paso hacia él y duda, y da otro paso hacia él. Bruce se acerca con rápidas zancadas y la clara intención de abrazarle y antes de que Tony pueda evitarlo-

-es Thor el que paraliza la habitación con un latigazo de voz que les silencia a todos.

-¡Qué demonios, Stark! ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí? ¿Cómo has sobrevivido a Thanos?

La segunda es una muy buena pregunta pero Tony sólo tiene respuesta para la primera. Se encoge de hombros:

-Acabamos de llegar.

Todos contienen el aliento ante eso y Tony quiere disculparse de inmediato porque se ha explicado mal. _No he traído a Peter de vuelta, lo siento._ Apenas se ha sabido traer a sí mismo.

Pero los ojos de todos (no, no todos) se desvían hacia un punto determinado sobre su hombro derecho, donde ha habido un ligero movimiento, y Thor aspira fuerte cuando sus ojos se posan sobre la mujer que les observa desde las sombras. 

Tony mueve la mano, indicándola vagamente.

-Nebula, Vengadores. Vengadores, la otra miserable a la que Thanos dejó con vida en mi parte de la batalla.

-Hijo de puta -es la respuesta poco específica de Natasha, y Tony se da cuenta entonces de que ella también tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Ya, bueno -es los que responde Tony. Está demasiado cansado para esto y no todos parecen contentos de verle aunque todos (no, no todos) hacen amago de acercársele en ese momento. Tony da un apresurado paso hacia atrás-. Os veo luego y ya me ponéis al día, ¿ok? Tengo que hablar con Fry.

Se gira, sortea a Nebula, se lanza hacia el pasillo que le llevará al único ascensor que le llevará a su taller. Son superhéroes; sabe que tiene unos segundos escasos antes de que alguno reaccione e intente evitar que se encierre en su tall-

-Tony.

Le alcanza su voz como un puñal entre las costillas,

-Espera, Tony.

como un escudo entre los pulmones.

_Sin drama, eh Stark._

Se gira y le rodean sus brazos antes de que pueda reaccionar. Le envuelve su calor al momento y lo piensa: _este es el primer momento en el que siento calor desde el ataque de Thanos._ Desde cerca sus hombros son más anchos, son ridículamente anchos. Se queda quieto mientras Steve le atrae hacia su cuerpo, mientras Steve entierra la nariz en su cuello y aspira y expira rápido, entrecortado. Una parte de su cerebro calcula el diámetro de los bícepts que rodean sus hombros. La otra parte se bloquea ante la situación y Tony desea, Tony desea muy fuerte negar que ese sea justo el lugar en el que quiere estar. Tener las más mínimas ganas de empujar a Steve en el pecho y rechazarle con dos rápidos pasos atrás o, mejor aún, de tolerar el abrazo con indiferencia evidente. Como en sus fantasías de hace dos vidas, justo después de Siberia.

-¿Tony?

Desea muy fuerte no verse obligado de nuevo a sobrevivir a la forma directa en la que Steve se enfrenta a todo. A cómo pronuncia su nombre como si no le avergonzara la alegría cruda que desborda. Porque ahora está claro, tal vez porque se ha acabado el mundo y tal vez porque Barnes… ( _no entres ahí, Stark_ ), pero está claro que como mínimo se alegra de verle.

_Qué cojones quieres ahora, Rogers. Qué más cojones quieres ahora de mí._

Se hunde, se hund- no es capaz de separarse de él. Acaban de perder la guerra que lleva aterrorizándole seis años, acaba de perder a Peter, a Pep- 

Y no es capaz de separarse de él.

Steve le aprieta un poco más, arrastrándole un centímetro más cerca y ya estaban pegados de los pies a la cabeza así que ahora están aplastados, enterrados el uno en el otro. Tony piensa _joder_ porque en fin, la situación es ridícula. Nunca, jamás en su puta relación se han dado un abrazo. Y se le escapa una especie de carcajada gutural que se parece demasiado a un sollozo. 

Steve responde con voz rota, grave, sin responder en realidad.

-Dios, Tony. Dios.

El chiste parpadea en una pequeña parte de su cerebro. ( _Sí, ese soy yo._ ) Parpadea y muere sin que Tony se sienta capaz de pronunciarlo. 

Separa los brazos de los costados y casi está a punto de alzarlos y apoyarlos contra Steve, es una mala idea pero casi-

 -Hey.

Es la voz de Natasha la que les separa (separa a Tony, que da un paso atrás pero no separa a Steve, que permanece inmóvil a su lado, las manos en los hombros de Tony). Parece recuperada de la sorpresa. También parece diez, tal vez quince años mayor que la última vez que Tony estuvo con ella, en aquel aeropuerto. Tiene las ojeras marcadas y los ojos un poco perdidos, más expresivos que nunca, tristes. Los labios más pálidos y el pelo sucio. 

Hace muchos años que Tony dejó de fijarse en ella, acostumbrado a su amistad y ocupado en fijarse en peligros mayores. Ahora la ve más bella que nunca.

-Tu amiga se ha ido sin darnos tiempo a avisarte ni a darle siquiera un teléfono -Nat mueve los labios en una mueca rápida, casi imperceptible-. Ha sido echar un vistazo a Thor y decidir que no le gustan los asgardianos.

Tony también se encoge de hombros. Al hacerlo roza el pecho de Steve con su brazo derecho.

Qué más da. Resta a Thor y tal vez Nebula sea el ser vivo más poderoso pisando la Tierra o tal vez lo sea Wanda pero qué más da, si no les ha servido de nada.


End file.
